


It's only Logical

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Logic, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave is back... Soundwave is pleased...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only Logical

**Author's Note:**

> wave husbands!  
> hug-of-war wanted some logical fluff

It was only logical to assume that Soundwave would need time to adjust. They had been separated for many deca cycles. The communications officer must have grieved for him upon hearing of his apparent demise. It was bound to take time for him to come to terms with his sudden reappearance. Shockwave had though that he would likely have to work to regain the spy’s trust and affections, he had not anticipated what actually happened…

No sooner had the two of them been left alone, Soundwave jumped him. The ex pit fighters many tentacle apertures unfurling and advancing towards him at lightning speed. He had little time to brace himself as the slender mech tackled him, knocking them back and onto the floor with his surprising strength. The big mech found himself sprawled on his back, wrapped tightly in the long body parts, their sensitive feelers slipping under his plating and stroking his wires and nodes with intent. The mechs slender fingers curling into the gaps in his chest as his intakes shuddered in something resembling a sob.

“Soundwave: Explain your actions?” Shockwave asked, his single optic gazing at his long lost lover intently.

“Soundwave: Missed you: Very much.” Came the reply via their privet com system. It felt good to hear his voice again, he had not realised how much he had longed to hear it again. Shockwave relaxed into the spy’s unique embrace.

“I have greatly missed your presence also.” He said, letting his one hand pull the smaller Cybertronian closer. Soundwave made a humming noise and his tentacles contracted tighter. The scientist though it was best to just lie there and let his partner have his fill. It seemed the Logical thing to do…


End file.
